


Сказка о Солнце

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Очередное утро Сиэля Фантомхайва началось крайне необычно: вместо привычной мягкой фразы «Доброе утро, господин» и звука отодвигаемой шторы над самым его ухом раздался вкрадчивый голос дворецкого, явно на пару миль промахнувшегося с градусом учтивости.— Просыпайся, солнышко.Сиэль распахнул глаза и, недоуменно вперившись в ненормально радостный оскал демона, машинально потянулся перекреститься.





	Сказка о Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Обычный набор: аниманга, авторский юмор, лексика не XIX века, сказка.

Очередное утро Сиэля Фантомхайва началось крайне необычно: вместо привычной мягкой фразы «Доброе утро, господин» и звука отодвигаемой шторы над самым его ухом раздался вкрадчивый голос дворецкого, явно на пару миль промахнувшегося с градусом учтивости.

— Просыпайся, солнышко.

Сиэль распахнул глаза и, недоуменно вперившись в ненормально радостный оскал демона, машинально потянулся перекреститься.

— С-себастьян? — в последний миг рука дрогнула и вместо осенения протерла глаза. Оскал никуда не делся.

— Да, радость моя? — нежность в голосе Себастьяна можно было выжимать и продавать вместо рафинада.

Сиэль молча отполз подальше.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — после задумчивого разглядывания дворецкого наконец осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Конечно, господин мой, — Себастьян отошел к столику, ловко подхватил наполненную чашку с чаем и вернулся к кровати. Улыбка оставалась такой же неестественно широкой. — Твой утренний чай, котенок.

Сиэля, привычно потянувшегося за чашкой, передёрнуло.

— Тебя остальные слуги настолько доконали или опять играешь во что-то? — через несколько секунд обдумывания ситуации спросил он.

К чаю, на всякий случай, не притронулся.

— Что ты, зайка, никаких игр. Я искреннее самого искреннего искреца!

Сиэль, самоотверженно притворяющийся, что пьет чай, поперхнулся и закашлял. В следующую секунду его аккуратно похлопали по спине, задержав на ней руку несколько дольше необходимого.

Поборов приступ кашля, он настороженно покосился на явно пребывающего в нирване демона и почти ласково попросил:

— Себастьян, руку уже можно убрать. И чай тоже, пожалуй.

— Прости, солнышко, — Себастьян молниеносно вернул чашку на столик и обернулся к Сиэлю, что-то подозрительно сжимая в ладони. — Протяни вперед ладошку, маленький мой!

«Маленький», все больше уверяющийся в том, что длительное пребывание в мире смертных повреждает рассудок демонов, лишь покачал головой.

— Зачем?

Дьявольски смертоносный дворецкий вновь растянул губы в радостной улыбке идиота и абсолютно серьезно заявил:

— Открой ладошку, и я насыплю в нее радугу!

Челюсть графа совсем неаристократично отъехала вниз.

— Себастьян, ты спятил? — спустя пару секунд очень спокойно спросил он.

Глаза демона засияли алым, и он счастливо закивал головой.

— Да, мой лорд!

Тут Сиэль понял, что это будет очень долгий день.

***

— Тебе лучше бы быть здесь, Гробовщик! — с этими словами он ворвался в лавку настолько стремительно, насколько позволяла длина ног. 

Искомый объект обнаружился в ближайшем гробу, «воскресший» от голоса посетителя.

— О, господин граф! Не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, — Гробовщик ловко вылез из своего ложа и только тут обратил внимание на прибывших. — А кто это с вами? 

Сиэль устало потер переносицу.

— Себастьян, открой личико.

Огромный розовый плащ (Себастьян отказывался надевать привычный черный, и, даже после рычания господина, все три специально захваченных плаща необъяснимым образом меняли цвет, стоило Сиэлю отвернуться) грациозно скользнул на пол, открывая демона взгляду Гробовщика. Сам Сиэль предусмотрительно прикрыл уши ладонями и вовремя: стены сотряс громогласный хохот.

В чем-то Жнеца можно было понять: увидев, во что дворецкий вырядился, стоило только заикнуться о визите в лавку, он и сам с трудом смог сохранить маску невозмутимости. С очень большим трудом.

— Граф, вы что, решили проплатить мне вперед на несколько лет? — все еще подхихикивая, спросил Гробовщик.

— Минимум два года, ловлю на слове, — не поленился извлечь выгоду Сиэль и сурово продолжил: — Итак, проанализировав вчерашний день, я пришел к выводу, что последним, кто видел моего дворецкого в нормальном состоянии, кроме меня, разумеется, был ты. Предлагаю сократить наше общение до минимума. Что ты с ним сделал? 

— Я? Вы что-то путаете, граф. Я тут ни при чем. Вы ведь всего лишь пили у меня чай после очередного раскрытого дела!

Сиэль согласно кивнул и, отведя взгляд от вопиюще коротких ядовито-зеленых шортиков Себастьяна, мрачно добавил:

— А еще я ему твое печенье скормил.

После этой фразы Гробовщик в задумчивости медленно поскреб ногтями по гробу, явно наслаждаясь издаваемым звуком.

— С белой помадкой или шоколадными крошками? — неожиданно серьезным тоном уточнил он.

Граф напряг память, вспоминая, от какого именно печенья отмахнулся сам, переадресовывая Себастьяну, и наконец уверенно ответил:

— С крошками. 

— О! Это все объясняет! — довольно воскликнул Жнец, потирая руки.

— Неужели? — ядовито процедил Сиэль, приподнимая бровь.

— Мои печеньки, чтоб вы знали, — наставительно произнес Гробовщик, переплетая пальцы, — совсем не обычные печеньки. С помадкой, например, дарят радость и поднимают настроение. Для смертных они безопасны, — уточнил он, заметив возмущенный взгляд Сиэля. — А вот на таких сверхъестественных существ, как ваш дворецкий, вполне себе действуют.

— И какой же эффект от шоколадных крошек? — обреченно спросил Сиэль, догадываясь, что услышит.

— О, они одни из моих любимых! Выносят наружу все тайные желания и эмоции! Дарят ощущение легкости, праздника! Изумительный продукт!

— Хочешь сказать, что нацепить на себя _это_ — и есть тайное желание Себастьяна? — недоверчиво переспросил граф. — Не говоря уже о том, _что_ он позволяет себе говорить! Мне с самого утра пришлось запретить ему рот раскрывать!

— М-да, мне тоже с трудом верится, что у вашего демона настолько… специфический вкус. А сколько штук он съел?

Сиэль вздохнул и признался:

— После третьей не считал.

— Тогда понятно. Их действие чрезмерно, отсюда и радикальные сдвиги в поведении, и гипертрофированные эмоции. Сочувствую, граф, вам придется терпеть его до завтрашнего утра. Если повезет, и ваш Себастьян смог остановиться хотя бы в районе пяти штук, то полегчает к вечеру, — протянул Жнец и тут же хихикнул. — Ох, и повеселитесь же вы!

— Да уж, предвкушаю, — пробормотал Сиэль, тоскливо оглядываясь на демона. Тот, словно ждал его взгляда, мгновенно расплылся в нежной улыбке. 

Сиэль вздрогнул, попятился к выходу и, уже распахнув дверь, услышал:

— Кстати, граф. Вам стоит знать, что не все показываемые чувства и эмоции настоящие. И еще — печенье обладает антимнемоническим эффектом. Иными словами, ваш дворецкий завтра не вспомнит, что произошло.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу в поместье Сиэль размышлял над неприкрытым намеком Жнеца в последней фразе.

***

После ленча, воспоминания о котором он предпочел похоронить в самых дальних глубинах своей памяти, приказ о молчании пришлось отменить: немой дворецкий, как выяснилось, наводил на слуг еще больший ужас, чем дворецкий разговаривающий. Впрочем, Сиэль подозревал, что дело было в неизменяющихся змеиных зрачках и радостно выставляемых напоказ клыках.

Сам он второй час упорно пытался заниматься делами фирмы, виртуозно не обращая внимания на постоянно маячащего поблизости демона: наглый гаденыш уже успел притащить семь видов пирожных (без демонических сил при готовке явно не обошлось), трижды, несмотря на присутствие хозяина, протереть в комнате пыль и сейчас старательно помогал структурировать бумаги. Казалось бы, в чем проблема приказать не приближаться до самого вечера, за исключением приемов пищи? Однако проблема была: стоило Сиэлю додуматься до этой мысли и с непередаваемым облегчением озвучить приказ, как спустя десять минут под дверью кабинета раздался отчетливый шорох, затем медленный скрежет, словно ногтями по дереву. Завершилось представление протяжным звуком, катастрофически напомнившим скулеж. Выдержки хватило на целых четыре повторения концерта. Распахнув дверь, Сиэль уже открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, но заглянул в по-щенячьи печальные глаза демона, тяжело вздохнул и передумал. В конце концов, он помнил, что должен быть прилежным хозяином и периодически заботиться о прислуге, даже такой потусторонней.

Поэтому теперь стоически терпел неприкрыто обожающие взгляды и стабильно каждую четверть часа повторяющиеся предложения отведать вкусненького.

Вопросы о том, какого черта Себастьян под действием печенья стремится всячески выразить ему свою привязанность, Сиэль задавать себе запретил: чувствовал, что и без того еще долго будет расхлебывать последствия собственной стихийной безалаберности.

Зато не смог запретить себе задать эти же вопросы непосредственно дворецкому.

— Себастьян? — протянул он, отложив бумаги и осторожно покосившись в сторону демона. Тот мгновенно перевел на него взгляд и нежно улыбнулся. Сиэль мысленно похвалил себя за то, что его от вида этой улыбки уже не передёргивает. Прогресс, однако.

— Да, радость моя?

— Почему ты… — начал и замер, не зная толком, как лучше сформулировать то, что творилось с демоном. — Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

— Когда я рядом с вами, господин, ничего, кроме абсолютного счастья, — мягко произнес Себастьян.

— Хмф… Ничего не болит? — Сиэль поинтересовался в меру вежливо, тщательно скрыв в голосе даже намек на беспокойство. Вот только демон его каким-то образом все же уловил, улыбнувшись еще ярче.

— Я совершенно здоров, зайчонок.

Сиэль тихо простонал, с чувством прикладываясь лбом о стол — кипа бумаг несколько смягчила удар, а в голове внезапно просветлело, и желание злиться на дворецкого за перманентные прозвища слегка ослабло. Графу такой неожиданный эффект понравился, и он не замедлил повторить экзекуцию, но во второй раз лоб соприкоснулся не с благотворно влияющей производной древесины, а с чем-то мягким.

— Если я тебя расстроил, котенок, скажи, только не причиняй себе вред! — в голосе демона слышалось нечто, в чужих устах крайне напоминавшее бы панику.

Сиэль откинулся на спинку кресла, окинул взглядом помешавшую ладонь и с любопытством поинтересовался:

— Забавно, и что же ты сделаешь?

— Приму самое суровое наказание, милорд, — смиренно ответил Себастьян, прикрыв глаза.

— Неужто выпустишь всех кошек из своего шкафа? — недоверчиво.

— Если вы пожелаете, — осторожно.

— И прекратишь наведываться в соседнюю деревню, чтобы подкармливать тамошних? — ехидно.

— Если вам будет угодно, — настороженно.

— И тот свежий схрон около печи из новорожденных котят отнесешь, где взял? 

Лицо демона дрогнуло.

— Но откуда вы… Гм. Если таково ваше желание. Милорд.

Сиэль закусил губу, задумчиво оглядел Себастьяна сверху вниз.

— Вот ты и ответил мне про самочувствие, — наконец фыркнул он и припечатал: — Ты болен. Определенно.

Оба замолчали. Минут через пять затяжное молчание стало мягонько приседать на психику графа. А выжимающий слезу взгляд буквально растекался по коже, вгрызаясь прямиком в нервы.

— Черт с тобой, оставляй своих кошек, — спустя еще три минуты буркнул он, пряча глаза за бумагами. — Если я их не вижу, значит, их нет. 

— Спасибо, солнышко, — обжег висок горячий шепот. — Я скоро вернусь.

Мгновением позже еле слышно скрипнула дверь.

«Не иначе ораву свою кормить отправился. Гад», — угрюмо резюмировал Сиэль, чувствуя предательскую дрожь в коленях.

Часы пробили четыре раза.

***

Демон вернулся действительно очень быстро и ненавязчиво (по новым меркам, то есть всего трижды) уточнив, не хочет ли его «рыбонька» попить чаю, вновь упорхнул, на этот раз за едой. Настаивать на столовой он почему-то не стал, а Сиэль с энтузиазмом поддержал идею перекусить в кабинете: маячить лишний раз перед слугами, учитывая незыблемую компанию Себастьяна, сегодня не хотелось.

Прием пищи, несмотря на место проведения, весьма походил на званый ужин во дворце: там люди тоже больше наблюдали за сотрапезниками, чем за содержимым своей тарелки. Правда, в их глазах обычно светилась жажда неловкого провала, тогда как взгляд Себастьяна был совершенно дурной, иного слова не подберешь. К сожалению, в обоих случаях итог был одинаков: Сиэль не проглотил и пары ложек. Изысканный вишневый торт вставал поперек горла, творожное суфле немилосердно колыхалось на подрагивающей вилке и только чудом доносилось до рта, чашку с чаем он на всякий случай и вопреки застольному этикету крепко сжимал обеими руками. Если бы Себастьян был человеком, то Сиэль, не выдержав и одной перемены блюд, предложил бы собственноручно его накормить, лишь бы глазеть _так_ перестал. Впрочем, к чаю он был готов предложить это, уже не оглядываясь на несущественную мелочь в виде демонической природы.

Еле убедив оскорбленного в самых лучших чувствах кулинара, что все было «ну очень вкусно» (после обычной отмазки «приемлемо» демон испустил горестный вздох, пришлось исправляться), Сиэль, игнорируя пульсирующие нарастающей болью виски, собирался вновь вернуться к делам.

Но идеальный дворецкий не был бы таким идеальным, не заметь он, что господин чувствует себя нехорошо. В любой другой день Сиэль отстоял бы свое право заниматься работой без особых трудностей, однако в любой другой день демон не стал бы стоять у него над душой, ежеминутно заглядывать в лицо и спрашивать, не сделать ли компресс с успокаивающим травяным сбором. 

В общем, Сиэль впервые искренне проклял идеальность Себастьяна, но позволил довольно ухмыляющемуся демону отвести себя на мягкий диван, снять пиджак и даже пообещал подождать компресса. А в ту минуту, пока Себастьян за ним ходил, не преминул порадоваться, что этот день из памяти дворецкого ускользнет. 

— Не волнуйтесь, сейчас станет легче, — порой он думал, что Себастьян специально включает свою супер-скорость именно тогда, когда она меньше всего нужна. 

— Я и не волнуюсь, — из чувства противоречия отозвался Сиэль, покорно укутываясь в заботливо наброшенный на плечи плед. От приоткрытого окна тянуло туманной сыростью.

Невесомое движение шелковых перчаток, чтобы отвести в сторону челку, короткое шуршание на затылке — развязать повязку, и наконец — прикосновение чуть теплой ткани ко лбу. 

Незаметное присутствие Себастьяна было столь привычным и успокаивающим, что он невольно прикрыл глаза, свернулся в клубок, поджимая колени, и разрешил себе немного расслабиться.

— Могу я остаться с вами? — бессовестно прервал демон блаженное плавание по волнам умиротворения.

Сиэль напрягся и приоткрыл один глаз, по иронии оказавшийся с печатью.

— Тогда с тебя рассказ, — он знал, что согласится: отпускать Себастьяна в таком состоянии куда-либо не улыбалось никому, но соглашаться просто так, по доброте душевной? Слишком скучно.

Демон только улыбнулся и опустился на пол около дивана, почти прикасаясь плечом к ногам Сиэля.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, котенок?

Тот уже почти привычно пропустил обращение мимо ушей и пожал плечами.

— А что ты можешь рассказать?

— Все, что захочешь, малыш. Спрашивай, — с готовностью отозвался Себастьян. 

Очевидная расположенность к откровениям начисто вымела из сознания Сиэля унизительно-ласкательное прозвище.

Он понимал, что мог бы спросить о чем угодно, начиная иерархией ада и заканчивая подробной биографией самого демона, но, глядя на ожидающего Себастьяна, только горько улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Ты, конечно, ответишь сейчас, но никогда не простишь мне этого, если память вернется. В противном же случае я не смогу простить себя сам. Так что, _все_ я спрашивать не буду. 

— Вы меня боитесь? — сделал странный вывод демон.

Сиэль удивленно приподнял брови, чувствуя, как потихоньку начинает съезжать компресс.

— Определился бы уже, как ты ко мне обращаешься.

— Простите. Я знаю, что иногда забываюсь… Просто уже привык к мысли, что вы мой, — обескураживающе честно ответил Себастьян, заставив его подавиться заготовленной фразой.

— Ч-что? В каком именно смысле твой? — Сиэль, конечно, дураком не был, равно как и ребенком — что бы там Себастьян по этому поводу не утверждал, — и знал, что уже больше полугода, по сути, действительно принадлежит ему. Хотя, лично для графа уточнение, что демону принадлежит только его _душа_ , было определяющим.

— Во всех, в каких вы позволите, — так же легко откликнулся Себастьян и осторожно поправил компресс.

И будто бы не заметил, какими глазами смотрит на него Сиэль.

— Кхм… — тот заставил себя уйти от скользкой темы, к обсуждению — да что там, к обдумыванию! — которой пока был не готов. И до сегодняшнего утра был уверен, что никогда и не будет. — Я не боюсь тебя, это… несвоевременно.

— Несвоевременно? — Себастьян понимающе улыбнулся смене темы.

— А разве нет? Ты со мной уже так долго. Если страх и был, то успел выветриться. Я слишком привык.

Он не был уверен в необходимости своих признаний, но иного случая могло больше не представиться: едва ли когда-нибудь Себастьян еще раз добровольно съест это проклятое печенье, ведь сам Сиэль точно не прикажет. Дважды психика не выдержит. А на смертном одре в таком признаваться — моветон и слабость, не говоря о том, что глупость несусветная. 

Поэтому, почему бы и не сейчас? Зато вроде как сказал, и легче стало, а, учитывая, что демон все забудет — вообще замечательно. Прямо идеальное преступление. Жаль только, против себя.

— Расскажи мне сказку, — внезапно попросил он, сам толком не понимая, почему просит именно это.

Но Себастьяну, казалось, затея понравилась.

— Что ж, не хочешь узнать мои секреты, слушай сказку, солнышко, — он оперся спиной о диван и одновременно — будто бы случайно — о коленки Сиэля, вытянул ноги, чуть съехал вниз, устраиваясь, и неожиданно откинул голову, упираясь затылком в его живот. И, судя по тому, что замер, окаменевший, явно не ожидал в ответ вместо яростного шипения нерешительную руку в волосах.

Сиэль слабо потянул его за прядь и невозмутимо поинтересовался:

— И как же твоя сказка называется?

— Сказка о солнце, — медленно произнес Себастьян, не решаясь лишний раз пошевелиться.

— Странное название, — ровным голосом заметил Сиэль, улыбаясь про себя столь недвусмысленной реакции.

— Обычное название. Итак… на далеком-далеком Севере была одна страна. Она называлась Темной, ведь ни солнце, ни луна никогда не бывали там. Ее жителям все время было холодно и голодно, потому что кроме рыбы из ледяной реки они ничего не ели, а дома укрывали мхом, тоже не слишком теплым…

— А костры разводить они не пробовали?

— Даже с кострами их рацион не менялся радикально, милорд. На краю их земли стояла круглая гора, такая высокая, что поднималась до неба, и ничего нельзя было за ней разглядеть, даже звезд. А перед горой стоял длинный черный забор, никто не мог ни перелезть через него, ни дойти до конца.

— А подкоп сделать? Или сломать?

— Полагаю, оба эти действия были невыполнимы… 

— Откуда он вообще взялся? Кто-то ведь должен был его построить?

— Господин, не перебивайте, пожалуйста. За забором в большом черном доме жили черные братья, они разводили оленей и ели их мясо. И народ Темной страны тоже хотел попробовать теплого мяса, но они не могли преодолеть забор. Однажды к ним пришел необычный странник — сребровласый старик верхом на белом олене, таком светлом, что от него исходило сияние. И сказал он, что за много-много дней пути от Темной страны есть другая жизнь, полная солнца и тепла. Долго и красиво говорил он, но черные братья услышали и, разгневавшись, прогнали старика. 

— Значит, неправильно он выборную кампанию вел, — вновь встрял Сиэль, незаметно укладываясь ближе к демону.

— Гм. Возможно. Итак, старик ушел, но сказал, что вернется, если хотя бы один человек поверит в солнце. Верить в то, что никогда не видел — сложно, но нашелся один юноша, кто рискнул. Так хотел он посмотреть на светлую и разноцветную страну, что отправился в путь, чтобы найти старика…

— И как он собрался искать его в потемках?

— Пришел он на темные озера, посмотрел на черную землю, на черное небо и посетовал, что не знает, как найти мудрого старца. И тут из-под земли выскочил белый олень и молвил человеческим голосом…

— «Садись ко мне на спину, отвезу тебя к старцу», — заунывно протянул граф, продолжая ненавязчиво перебирать темные пряди.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Это же сказка… Так что либо транспортом прикинется, либо в деда обратится.

— Кхм… долго ли, коротко ли ехал юноша на олене…

— Давай сразу к той части, где дед из-за ближайшей кочки вылез, а? А то у меня такое впечатление, что олень сам не знает, куда скачет.

— Милорд! — раздражение в голосе Себастьяна забавно сочеталось с весельем, и Сиэль это прекрасно чувствовал.

— Не бурчи, рассказывай.

— Хорошо… Вылез, значит, дед из-за кочки… Тьфу! Явился он в серебристом сиянии и сказал: «Коли хочешь, чтобы в твоей стране светло и радостно стало, надобно добыть кусок солнца. Но одной твоей веры будет мало — понадобится вера всех жителей, хоть на волосок должны поверить они. Возьми у каждого из них по волосу и сплети из них шкатулку для солнца». Поблагодарил его юноша и вернулся домой.

— Так, стоп. Я правильно понял: парень собрался в полной темноте плести корзину из чьих-то волос?!

— Да, господин. Это ведь сказка, вы сами сказали. И если будете перебивать меня, не расскажу, что дальше было!

Пауза.

— Ладно, извини.

Себастьян чуть повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом со слегка виноватыми глазами Сиэля.

— Точно перебивать не будешь?

— Откуда мне знать? — непримиримо фыркнул тот. — Вдруг еще чудно́е скажешь.

— Господин!

— Ну что? Это же не я про корзины из волос говорю!

— Шкатулку…

— Один черт. 

Тяжелый вздох.

— Много дней и ночей просидел юноша за работой, но, в конце концов, сплел шкатулку. Как только закончил он, явился вновь перед ним олень и отвез его к самому солнцу. Было оно такое яркое, алое, нестерпимо слепящее глаза, что юноша даже испугался немного. Но шло от солнца столь сильное и ласковое тепло, так хорошо и прекрасно было стоять под живительными лучами, что набрался он храбрости и отколол от солнца кусочек, чтобы принести его в свою страну.

Сиэль открыл рот, чтобы ехидно поинтересоваться, каким именно образом герой отколол кусок солнца, но заметил предостерегающий взгляд демона, фыркнул, несильно дернул того за прядь и промолчал.

— Вернулся юноша в Темную страну и хотел было открыть шкатулку, но увидели его черные братья и закричали, заголосили, что погубит злое солнце все живое в их краю, и что ни в коем случае нельзя открывать шкатулку. Но не послушался их юноша и раскрыл ее. Взметнулся кусочек солнца на небо и засиял ярким ровным светом. Дивились люди, разглядывая ставшие голубыми и прозрачными воды озера и позеленевший мох… даже камни стали разноцветными. Никогда не думали жители, насколько красива была их Темная страна. Но черные братья разъярились и спрятали кусочек солнца в самом глубоком болоте… — вдруг Себастьян странно повел головой, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и стремительно поднялся на ноги — Сиэль еле успел руку из волос выпутать. — Простите, милорд, я должен отлучиться. 

Проводив демона слегка удивленным взглядом, он стянул со лба влажную тряпицу и зарылся поглубже в плед. Настроение было самое что ни на есть умиротворенное. Себастьян отсутствовал почти четверть часа, Сиэль даже успел задремать и сонно улыбнулся, почувствовав его возвращение.

Глаза дворецкого метали яростные молнии, и это заставило графа подобраться и настороженно спросить:

— Что-то случилось? 

— Ничего особенного. Противная девчонка приезжала, я ее выгнал, — неразборчиво пробормотал Себастьян, вновь устраиваясь у его ног.

— А-а… противная де… Элизабет?! — пораженно воскликнул Сиэль, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть невольный смешок. Подобной откровенной оценки своей невесты от Себастьяна он не ожидал. — Что ты сделал?

— Я же сказал, я ее прогнал, — ласково, будто маленькому ребенку, повторил демон и, беспардонно зарывшись носом в его колени, мстительно добавил: — Наивная барышня рассчитывала забрать тебя у меня. Будто я отдам свое солнце кому бы то ни было.

Вскипевший в Сиэле гнев от своеволия демона после этих слов подозрительно быстро растворился, оставив после себя странно-теплое послевкусие и смущенную, но довольную улыбку. 

— Не отдавай, — тихо согласился он, мысленно взял на заметку при случае помириться с Элизабет и зевнул, аккуратно прикрывшись ладонью.

Себастьян, заметив этот жест, нахмурился.

— Вам стоит лечь отдыхать раньше, господин. Мы вернулись с задания в начале пятого утра — неудивительно, что вы чувствуете себя разбитым. Позвольте, я помогу вам, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Сиэля на руки.

— Ты сказку не закончил, — вяло возмутился тот, обхватывая Себастьяна за шею.

— Не волнуйся, успеется, — отозвался демон, осторожно переодевая его ко сну.

Сиэль, убаюканный ласковыми движениями и мягким голосом, с трудом удерживался на кромке сна, но все же смог в полной мере осознать горькую несбыточность этого обещания. 

Накрыв его одеялом, Себастьян замер на несколько секунд, откровенно любуясь хозяином, и тут же поймал уже не очень ясный, но вполне уверенный взгляд.

— Почему ты до сих пор не забрал мою душу? — Сиэль клялся, что ни в коем случае не станет спрашивать об этом, но настроение Себастьяна было настолько нетипично-податливым, что удержаться стало просто невозможно. Да и обмолвка Гробовщика о завтрашней амнезии никак не хотела забываться.

— Темнота пугает не только тебя, маленький господин, — туманно изрек демон и добавил: — Я никогда не покину тебя. Обещаю.

А затем внезапно подхватил его кисть и запечатлел на кончиках пальцев осторожный поцелуй. Филигранная выверенность и торжественность жеста заставили Сиэля на мгновение решить, будто печенье прекратило свое действие. Но вот Себастьян поднял глаза, развеивая иллюзию. Демон в здравом рассудке ни разу не смотрел на него с такой подкупающей нежностью, что сердце заходилось где-то в горле. 

— Никогда, — уверенно повторил он. 

И Сиэлю отчаянно хоть на миг захотелось поверить этим словам.

— Добрых снов, господин, — прошелестел демон, прежде чем неслышно покинуть спальню. 

Перед тем, как заснуть, Сиэль с тихой радостью подумал, что прошедший день, несмотря на его дикость и несуразность, оказался одним из самых интересных за последнее время. Шанс увидеть Себастьяна в столь непривычной для него роли был уникальным, и в этом его прелесть.

Сказки в жизни бывают, и сегодняшний день лишь подтверждал это, но, увы, слишком часто заканчиваются именно так, как демон оборвал свою: на самом важном и страшном месте. И без права на продолжение.

***

Очередное утро Сиэля Фантомхайва началось совершенно обычно — со звука отодвигаемой шторы и привычной мягкой фразы:

— Доброе утро, господин. 

Сиэль поморщился сквозь сон и, приоткрыв глаза, порадовался, что лежал очень удачно: демон не видел его лица. 

Голос Себастьяна был полон профессиональной учтивости ровно в том количестве, чтобы казаться идеальным. И Сиэль действительно не знал, отчего после этой идеальности противно заныло между ребрами, а в глазах малодушно защипало. 

Он на мгновение зажмурился, смаргивая невольный намек на слабость, и сел в постели, привычно натягивая на лицо маску, успевшую слезть менее чем за сутки. Недопустимая халатность с его стороны.

Демон почтительно протянул чашку, и Сиэлю удалось принять ее недрогнувшими руками.

— Дарджилинг, господин. Я счел, что его вкус будет уместен сегодня. На завтрак же я приготовил легкий салат с лососем и тосты. К ним на выбор клубничный и апельсиновый джемы, масло и шоколадная паста. Что вы предпочтете?

— Все равно, — равнодушно бросил Сиэль, стиснув пальцами хрупкий фарфор. Потом застыл, поняв свою ошибку: — Джем. Клубничный.

На Себастьяна при этом он старался не смотреть.

— Как пожелаете, — затянутая в белый шелк рука взметнулась и уверенно легла на лоб Сиэля, заставив того вздрогнуть. — Странно, жара нет, но выглядите вы нездорово. Пожалуй, стоит отменить занятия в первой половине дня.

С этими словами Себастьян споро извлек полупустую чашку из ладоней графа и легонько встряхнул одеяло.

— Не нужно ничего отменять, — запоздало воскликнул Сиэль, не поспевающий за действиями демона: тот уже успел незаметно уложить его обратно на подушки и укутать в одеяло. — Себастьян!

Он наконец заставил себя посмотреть в алые глаза и удивился: взгляд был теплым и странно-знакомым.

Эта обманчивая узнаваемость сбила с толку, и Сиэль не сразу осознал, что Себастьян присел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Раз вы не чувствуете себя достаточно бодрым, чтобы встать, — по спине промаршировала шеренга мурашек. _Такой_ тон демона он слышал редко и в последний раз это было… — то, думаю, я могу рассказать, чем же заканчивается сказка о солнце…


End file.
